


Your Eyes Remind Me Of A Time

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but like, minus 2, short & sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: I wanted to try my hand at this, my friend introduced me and I love them for it right now, so this is dedicated to you love ♡





	Your Eyes Remind Me Of A Time

**Author's Note:**

> _“Imagine ur OTP buying something because it's the same color of the other person's eyes.” _me @ myself **a motherfucking Shion and Nezumi moment I can write. ******__

Shion had just been shopping for some clothing for little shion that day when he noticed _it _. It just so happened to be a sweater across the shop that was the exact shade of Nezumi’s eyes. He watched as a young woman picked up the sweater and twirled it around her frame. She showed it off to another girl next to her who nodded her head in approval and he sighed unhappily. Of course she was going to buy it. Of course he noticed too late. He sighed once again and continued to look threw the toddler sized clothing. He seriously needed to find the right size for the little kiddo he'd grown so big in the past 3 years.__

____

____

-_-_-_-_-_-

The next time he noticed _it _, it was a journal. A small worn out notebook a young boy was holding and reading from under a tree in the shade of the sunny day.__

____

____

He looked as though the words he were reading brought him the most joy you could ever image, so instead of heading home with the ingredients his mother needed for tomorrow's work day, he set the bag next to him after watched and listened to the boy with the grey notebook that really was the same shade as Nezumi’s eyes in the shade, and enjoyed his words. 

_“You're my favorite story, you and I, and I'm so sorry we need to say goodbye. For now we'll part, and start a new, for someday I will once again know you for you. And when that day comes, I'll cry with joy, and teach you of the things I've learned to enjoy. But until we meet, let's sing a tune, one of love and longing, just for me and you.”_

__

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__

__The last time shion noticed it was in another boy's own eyes. He had the same look and hard face, same strong stature and easy smirk. He was light on his feet and knew how to throw a punch._ _

__

__But he was so different too, his laughter was soft and light, and his when he came to visit he was so polite and proper with him. He couldn't dance at all and for the boy to lie would be a miracle._ _

__

__It had been years and the baby boy who dog keeper had named shion after him, had met his own boy, and that's just who he was. And they were friends. And they were happy. And it always made him wonder what happened to his happiness and what had happened to his Nezumi all these years later._ _

__

__It made him think on his life and his choices. And everyday he questioned if he should have left with Nezumi that day. He wonders how his life would have been. He wonders if they would have married or if he could have ever gotten nezumi to settle down with him._ _

__

__He wondered what happened to him, to there promise. He knows he would have come back, but he hadn’t. And Shion knew that only could mean 2 things,_ _

__

__One, he had settled down somewhere else. Had lied and told him he'd be home for him one day. Told him that so he could escape and leave him with a kiss as all their lies were sealed that way._ _

__

__Or two, he had passed. He had died early on, or later. Had left the world without him. Had left him behind when there was so much left to experience._ _

__

__In his age now, he had no clue what the right answer was, he just hoped he had been happy. He hoped he'd found what he had been looking for out there in the ruins of the world._ _


End file.
